


Falling

by writerwisegirl



Series: What Goes Up [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Virgil is dead, dont read this, honestly I don’t how why I wrote this, im crying while posting this, its really sad, vent fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwisegirl/pseuds/writerwisegirl
Summary: Patton wakes up and upon checking on Virgil finds a note on his bed. He tries to save him, but he’s too late





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I....uh.....I’m not really sure why I wrote this. Maybe as regvenge (you guessed it Kaleb) on my friend for killing MJ in his fic? Maybe cause I’m sad rn? I suppose it’s half vent half revenge. Okay so it’s mostly vent. Still

Patton woke up at his usual time - about seven am, just before the sun rise. He was always the first one up, he liked to have some quiet time before the others got up to just watch the sun rise and drink some tea. He loved the others of course, but they were just so loud sometimes. Roman, with his singing, Logan, with his objections to Romans singing, and Virgil, well, Virgil was actually pretty quiet most of the time. Still, some time to himself was always nice. So he crept to the kitchen and started the water for his tea, getting out his favorite cup and the porcupine infuser Virgil had given him last Christmas. As the water was warming up he always went and peaked in on the others. He knew it was irrational, but he always liked to see them, to see proof that they were okay. It was silly, but it made him feel better so he still did it every morning. He checked on Logan first. He was sleeping with a book on his chest, he must have fallen asleep reading again. With a quiet laugh Patton walked over and moved the book, placing what he knew to be Logan’s favorite bookmark in his place before putting the book on the nightstand. He smiled down at Logan before moving on to Romans room. Roman, contrary to popular belief, did not sleep like a prince. He was sprawled out over his entire bed, the covers kicked down to the end and his hair standing up at odd angles. Patton crept carefully in and pulled the cover over Roman again, who snuggled under them with a noise of contentment. Finally, Patton headed to Virgil’s room. Usually Virgil could be found curled up in a ball under his covers, and Patton would usually turn off the light, as Virgil often feel asleep with it still on. Today however, that wasn’t what he found. The bed was carefully made and the room was cleaner than Patton had seen it since the time Logan had decided it was far too much of a mess and swept in to clean it himself. All of this took Patton by surprise, but the worst part was the envelope sitting on the bed, addressed to him, Roman, and Logan, in Virgil’s messy scrawl. Patton rushes forward to pick up the letter with trembling hands. Had Virgil run away? Was something wrong? The reality was so much worse. His hands trembled as he read and his eyes filled with tears, but he didn’t notice. As soon as he was done reading he rushed to the roof, hoping desperately that he wasn’t too late. He arrived just in time to see Virgil role off the ledge. He choked back a sob as he ran to the edge of the roof and reached down, as if hoping to catch his friend. It was no use. By the time he got there Virgil was out of his reach. Seemingly in a dream, Patton ran down to the street, to where Virgil’s broken body was laying on the pavement. He gathered his friend up in his lap, stroking the hair off his forehead and crying. Logan and Roman found him there hours later, when they woke up. 

Patton would never watch the sun rise again. He couldn’t. He would always be reminded of his friend. Falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I gues I hope you enjoyed it? But if you’re reading this because you’re feeling suicidal, call someone. A friend, a family member, a hot line, anyone. He’ll, even comment on here and I’ll talk to you as soon as I can. You don’t have to do this alone okay?


End file.
